He Loves You Not
by Yami Mariko
Summary: Kitty's finally got Lance all to herself... But Jean Grey's also got her eye on him. Too bad Lance only has eyes for one girl! Lancitty, some Jean bashing.


Disclaimer - If I did, Scott Summers would get his ugly butt kicked by Lance, he and Kitty would get more moments, and Tabitha would get together with Kurt.  

A/N - I received so many complaints about the Lance/Jean pairing in "Shattered Dreams,"  that I'm writing another one-shot for Lancitty and Jean getting her butt kicked.  Frankly, I don't see what's so bad about alternate pairings.   As I like to say, variety is the spice of life.  

**He Loves You Not**

**He loves me, He loves you not**

_Kitty is daydreaming about a dream date with Lance._

**He loves me, He loves me not**

_Then, she hears Jean's voice, chatting about her love-life._

**He loves me, He loves you not**

_She ignores it until she hears Lance's name._

**He loves you not**

_Jean's going after him._

**Give it your best shot girl, give it all you got**

_At school, Lance was pounding at his locker._

**Take your chance at a second-hand shot**

_Then, Jean slipped up seductively._

**Say what you want girl, Do what you do**

_She began working her charms.  _

**He's never gonna, gonna make it with you**

_Lance brushes her off indifferently.  From across the hall, Kitty smiles._

**Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way**

_Now, Jean is scheming how to attract him._

**Keep pulling off till it says what you want it to say**

_Then, she hits it.  _

**Girl, you can pick a field full of daisies**

_Get him alone, then strike.   _

**But he'd still be my baby**

_But Kitty was watching.  _

**Instinctively, I know what you're thinking**

_She turns away, knowing it wouldn't work._

**You'll be giving him an open invitation**

_Lance was smarter than that._

**But my baby won't be taking it**

_He wouldn't fall into that slut's lap._

**You can pout your cherry lips**

_Kitty's on a date with Lance.  _

**Try to tend him with a sweet kiss**

_When they were just about to kiss, Jean interrupts._

**You can flit your pretty eyes**

_She tries to get Lance away from Kitty._

**He ain't got his hands tied**

_But she fails again._

**No chains to unlock**

_Lance and Kitty were walking in the park. _

**So free to do what he wants**

_They pause for a romantic moment._

**He's into what he's got**

_Blue eyes stare into brown._

**He loves me, he loves you not**

_For a second of brief ecstasy, Kitty kisses Lance._

**No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you**

_But Jean shows up again.  _

**He loves me, he loves you not**

_And she drags Lance away.  _

**You're the kind of girl who's always up for do or dare**

_Jean has Lance all alone now._

**Only want him just because he's there**

_Trying to coax him into abandoning Kitty._

**Always looking for a new ride **

_Whispering lies about how much she really cares for him.  _

**The grass is greener on the other side**

_Lance remains stone-faced until the end._

**You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no **

_He coolly says he doesn't need a cheating bitch in his life._

**All you  lovers try to take you where you want to go**

_And he walks away.  Kitty smiles from her hiding spot._

**It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy**

_Strike two for Jean.  _

**No chains to unlock**

_Kitty was with Lance in his room._

**So free to do what he wants**

_Finally getting her romance.  _

**He's into what he's got**

_Lance kisses her again._

**He loves me, he loves you not**

_"If only I could freeze the moment…"  _

**No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you**

_Downstairs, Jean Grey knocks on the door._

**He loves me, he loves you not**

_She's on her final chance.  _

**Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you **

_She bullies Pietro into letting her upstairs._

**Give it your all girl, give it all you got**

_She takes her time going up the steps.  _

**You can take your chance as a second hand shot**

_The couple unaware of the devil approaching._

**Say what you want, do what you do**

_Lance played with Kitty's hair._

**He's never gonna make it with you**

_He won't fall prey._

**You can pout your cherry lips  (yeah)**

_Jean pauses before the door._

**Try to tend him with a sweet kiss  (sweet kiss)**

_She knocks ever so innocently._

**You can flit your pretty eyes  (pretty eyes)**

_The knocks are ignored until they become annoyed. _

**He ain't got his hands tied**

_Lance opened the door._

**No chains to unlock**

_Jean said she could give so much more._

**So free to do what he wants**

_How she's the better choice.  _

**He's into what he's got**

_Lance calmly said he knew who he wanted.  _

**He loves me, he loves you not**

_And he shut the door.  _

**No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you**

_Jean flounced away, defeated._

**He loves me, he loves you not**

_And Kitty fell into ecstasy. _

A/N - Well, I had better get good reviews…  Anyway, if you can't get enough of Lancitty, go read my other fic, "You Drive Me Crazy."  


End file.
